1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cabinet enclosures, and more particularly to a device for leveling cabinet enclosures equipped with casters or wheels.
2. Related Art
Large and/or heavy pieces of electronic, electromechanical, and electro-optical equipment are often housed in equipment enclosures. For example, large computer systems such as processors and associated data storage devices are often housed in cabinet-type enclosures. Similarly, communications and other types of electronic equipment is often stored or mounted in large enclosures called "racks."
To facilitate location and relocation of such enclosures, they are often fitted with wheels, or casters. The wheels allow an operator to push the rack into position on the floor. For equipment generating an appreciable amount of heat, the enclosure may be positioned over a vent in a raised floor environment. Once the enclosure has been properly positioned, it is often desirable to level the enclosure so that the equipment therein is maintained on a level plane or so that the enclosure is properly aligned with adjacent enclosures.
One conventional device for leveling an enclosure is a threaded leveler as illustrated in FIG. 1. This conventional leveler 100 includes a foot pad 108, a hex member 112 and a threaded member 116. The foot pad 108 provides a stable foot to rest on the floor. Hex member 112 allows a wrench to be used to screw threaded member 116 into a threaded portion of enclosure 104.
Once the equipment is rolled into place, the levelers 100 are lowered and locked into place so the enclosure rests on levelers 100 (typically four per enclosure). The operator uses a wrench to apply a torque to leveler 100 to adjust the length which it extends from the bottom of enclosure 104. In other words, leveler 100 is screwed farther into, or unscrewed farther out of, enclosure 104 to level enclosure 104.
There are several difficulties associated with using this conventional leveler 100. First, for enclosures housing heavy equipment, a large amount of torque is required to adjust the extension of leveler 100 from enclosure 104. In addition, it is often difficult for a technician to reach leveler 100 for adjustment since it is underneath enclosure 104 and a wrench must be used close to the floor.
Additionally, for vibration sensitive equipment, leveler 100 does not provide shock or vibration absorption characteristics. Any floor vibration is transmitted directly to the enclosure 104 via threaded member 116.